In the related art, sales data processing devices such as registers, POS terminal devices, self-service checkout devices, and semi-self-service checkout devices are used in retailers. For example, in a bakery, fast food shops, and the like, an operator of the sales data processing device may handle cash for payment, and also packaging or bagging of food products, especially, non-packaged food products. Since cash is generally touched by many people throughout circulation, infectious bacterium and virus may spread. For that reason, it is more preferable that operators dealing with food products do not touch cash when the operator handles food products at the checkout. Further, even in a retailer dealing with non-food products, it may be preferable that operators do not handle cash.